dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood magic
Blood magic is a school of magic that uses the power inherent in blood to fuel spellcasting and also to twist the blood in others for domination or violent corrupting purposes. Unlike users of conventional magic, its users do not touch the Fade when casting spellsDialogue between Isseya and Calien, Dragon Age: Last Flight, Chapter 10. and find it harder to enter the Fade.dialogue with Solas In the Dragon Age game series, Blood Mage is one of the mage specializations in Dragon Age: Origins, and Dragon Age II. History The first person known to wield blood magic (circa -1595 Ancient) is Thalsian, a Neromenian dreamer who was later declared a honorary Archon. He claimed to learn the art after personally communicating with the Old God Dumat. Mages of the Imperial Chantry today argue that it is more likely that the blood magic was learned from the ancient elves of Elvhenan but there is no direct evidence of either stance being true.Dragon Age: Origins: Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide It may even have been that Thalsian or another mage simply made a deal with a demon.Codex entry: Forbidden Knowledge Whatever its ultimate origin, blood magic was used by the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium to rule over the whole of Thedas. History recounts how the magisters used their power to shatter even the mighty elvish empire, sack its capital Arlathan, and force its surviving people into slavery. But, according to the Chantry, its reckless use eventually led to the blackening of the Golden City, the creation of the darkspawn, and the First Blight (and thus the other Blights that followed).Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 1 In present-day Thedas In the contemporary world, blood magic is described as being one of the more sinister types of magic. The efforts of the Chantry and the Templar Order to stigmatize this forbidden discipline over countless years have all but eradicated its practice outside the Tevinter Imperium; the sole exception being the creation of Phylacteries. Though the art can be taught by a blood mage to an apprentice or self-taught via manual, it can also be learned by contacting a demon, with the risk of becoming an abomination.Codex entry: Scrolls of Banastor Common wisdom holds that there is no way to use blood magic with good intentions. Even blood mages who tap their own blood often find a need for the power of others. They are also known to try and control other's minds and to summon demons.Dragon Age: Origins: Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 253 Just as treacherous, blood magic allows the Veil to be opened completely so that demons may physically pass through it into the physical world.Codex entry: Blood Magic: The Forbidden School Fear of blood magic has stigmatized even some non-magical fields of research like anatomical studies.Tome of the Mortal Vessel However, not all see blood magic as inherently evil. Despite the stereotype that blood magic is limited to madmen and monsters, this is not factually true. Solas states that blood magic is no worse than any other magic if properly used. Mages such as Merrill also see no harm in the discipline so long as blood is tapped from one's self or a willing participant that doesn't lead to the sacrifice of another's life. Blood magic may not necessarily be used for wicked pursuits. Rather it could be used for nobler purposes. Ferelden's Blood Band for example, is an Old Gods cult with a blood mage leading them. The head mage uses his magic for the good of the group, protecting them, healing their crops, and their bodies. In exchange the members of the Blood Band known as "bleeders" provide him with their blood. Though it remains an undeniably violent and self-destructive discipline, many see blood magic as the only form of magic that is truly free since it's tied to the physical, not favors to spirits or demons.Blood Mage (Dragon Age II) Some believe it can be used ethically so long as it is not abused or becomes a crutch.dialogue with Solas Even if the application of blood magic may not be inherently evil, the Chantry recognizes the dangers of its use and strictly forbids the usage of blood magic as part of its formal doctrineCodex entry: Maleficarum. Mages using blood magic are labeled maleficarum and hunted by the Templar Order, which was created for the purpose of controlling mages, killing demons, and hunting down apostates. Generally, all known maleficarum are killed on sight. All apostates are hunted, regardless of their origin, with the Chantry reasoning that any mage left unsupervised by the Chantry or the Templars will ultimately succumb to the temptation of blood magic.Codex entry: Apostates While all apostates are not necessarily maleficarum, the Chantry appears to go great lengths to make it seem so, and a significant number of rogue mages turn to blood magic out of desperation to survive or escape imprisonment. The Circle of Magi endeavors to supervise all individuals with the gift of magic from a young age to ensure none of them tap into this forbidden school. However, even their constant supervision allows the occasional maleficar to slip through their fingers and out into the world. In the Tevinter Imperium, blood magic is officially discouraged but it is widely, if quietly, practiced there. Since Andraste specifically spoke against blood magic, it has been removed from public ceremonies and is not formally taught in Imperial Circles. However, since most heroes of Tevinter folklore used or benefited from blood magic, the practice does not carry as much stigma as it does elsewhere. The traditions of blood magic are quietly passed from the master to the apprentice and even the most devout mage knows at least a little blood magic. According to Fenris, the Imperial templars have to stop Magisters when they cross the line. To elaborate, Tevinter does not consider the moderate use of blood magic inherently dangerous e.g., the use of one's own blood or a willing participant. The moderate use of blood magic can only garner so much power however. The line is crossed when mages start using sacrifices and demon summoning and it's safe to assume any mage of rank does the forbidden kind behind closed doors while the others are quietly shut out of power.Dorian Pavus Conversation. Those who protest against such widespread use of blood magic are blackballed from power and shunned by the other magisters. Spells and powers Blood magic, first and foremost, is the practice of using blood—life itself—as a potent fuel for casting spells. This life may be supplied by either the mage or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. As such, the use of blood magic often allows a mage to cast spells that would otherwise be beyond the abilities of any mage, or require the use of lyrium. The magisters of the ancient Imperium were known to keep numerous slaves on hand as blood sacrifices for particularly arduous castings, a practice that is perpetuated by some blood mages in the present day. It should be noted that the more violent the pain or death used in blood magic, the more powerful a spell becomes. Originally, blood magic was not considered a school of its own. Rather, it was seen as a means to augment spells from any school. In time, however, magisters discovered certain spells that could only be performed using the power of blood, such as Blood Wound/Hemorrhage. And while lyrium may be used to send the individual waking minds of mages into the Fade, blood magic can be used to find the sleeping minds of others. Therein lies the heart of one of blood magic's most potent and dangerous abilities: to influence, and even take control of, the actions of other beings. The Litany of Adralla is the only guaranteed counter to this mind control—and it can only be used as a preventive measure, not to sever control after it is established.Codex entry: The Litany of Adralla Blood magic can also be used to summon demons into the corporeal world, manifesting physically (e.g. shades) which can be bound to a mage's will or by possessing a host body (living or dead). Demonic possession of the living produces abominations, while possession of a corpse results in one of the living dead, a creature whose strength and abilities depends on the power and type of host and demon involved (it is unclear whether or not Dwarves and other magic-resistant beings can become possessed).Codex entry: Corpse Often, however, the demons will possess, kill, or completely ignore the blood mage who summoned them.Codex entry: Abomination It is possible however, to influence creatures of the Fade to do one's bidding by forcing them into servitude via intimidation or pledging one's heart to them. Demons for example, require little in the way of bribery. Their natural state is one of longing for the world of flesh and blood. If a mage is strong, a demon will seek to possess him or her not through force but through guile. Should a mage offer them a respite from their eternal search for true life through a deal, a mage can negotiate a demon's compliance for a time though one should be aware that demons are well-versed in the art of manipulation and it will seek to possess the mage at any time. Should the demon get the upper hand, it will result in the mage becoming an abomination.Codex entry: Scrolls of Banastor If enough lives are sacrificed, a blood mage may use the corpses of the sacrifices to turn one's self into a Harvester. The most powerful magisters who reigned at the height of the ancient Imperium were even able to use blood magic to physically cross the Veil into the Fade—a feat which required the ritual sacrifice of countless slaves and over two-thirds of the lyrium in the entire empire (and which has never been accomplished since).Codex entry: The Cardinal Rules of Magic The true cost, however, came when the magisters failed to conquer the Golden City and instead returned to Thedas as what the Chantry believe to be the first Darkspawn. The Chantry believe their actions unleashed the Blight and the taint upon all of Thedas. Ancient lore and present-day events hint that blood magic holds the key to incredible powers yet undreamed of, or long thought lost. Such power generally requires a terrible sacrifice, however: a debt paid in blood at the cost of the lives of others or the blood mage; or even one's own humanity. As such, while blood magic itself is merely a convenient tool, it is by far one of the most dangerous means to any end in the realm of Thedas. Blood magic and the Grey Wardens Despite blood magic being banned in almost the entirety of Thedas, the Grey Wardens occasionally use it as a means to fight the darkspawn. This is confirmed if the Warden speaks with Duncan on the topic during the Magi Origin. Involvement The main character of Dragon Age II can become a blood mage, depending on the choice of the player. While blood magic is expressly forbidden throughout most of Thedas and reviled by the populace at large, the protagonist will never be confronted for their decision to harness the Forbidden School of magic. This is understandable, given the limitations of game design, but it can lead to some very odd circumstances. The protagonist can perform blood magic in front of First Enchanters, Templar Knight-Commanders, and the Viscount of Kirkwall without receiving so much as a reprimand. In addressing this issue, the developers have dropped the specialization of Blood Mage from the players arsenal in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Dragon Age: Origins Under the vigilant eyes of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and the native Circle of Magi, blood magic has become all but extinct in the land of Ferelden. The Grey Wardens, however, operate outside the jurisdiction of most authorities in Thedas in their fight against the Darkspawn. Blood magic is generally permitted within their ranks as a means to an end, and the leaders of the Chantry and other powerful institutions are generally willing to look the other way as long as its powers are used solely against the Darkspawn. As such, the Warden can become a blood mage during both Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In fact, the Warden can even supplement his or her skills with the Power of Blood abilities found within the ancient Grey Warden Avernus's research. These abilities are blood-based talents that vary depending upon the Warden's class and are very close to blood magic. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Especially in recent years, the city-state of Kirkwall has seen a dramatic increase in its number of blood mages. Ironically, a significant portion of this can be attributed to the templars under Knight-Commander Meredith, who have gradually turned the Circle of Magi located in the Gallows into a veritable prison for mages. Notable blood mages Historical figures * Archon Thalsian * Isseya * Calien d'Evaliste Dragon Age: Origins * Avernus * Caladrius * Jowan}} * Mad Hermit * Uldred * Zathrian Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Baroness Dragon Age II * Corypheus * Danarius * Decimus * Gascard DuPuis * Grace * Hadriana * Idunna * Lady Harimann * Malcolm Hawke * Orsino}} * Merrill * Quentin * Tarohne Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker * Frenic Dragon Age (IDW comic) * Fallstick Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition * Livius Erimond * Halward Pavus Trivia * There is no Blood Magic specialization in Dragon Age: Inquisition. The writers decided that in order to do it properly it would require a lot of reactivity from other characters in the world compared to other specializations, which would be detrimental to other content.Interview with David Gaider * Mages who experiment with blood magic are more susceptible to demonic spirits, such as pride demons. As such, they are more at risk of becoming abominations by way of possession. Gallery Bloodmagicdawnoftheseeker.png|Blood mages perform a ritual in Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker. Templar Blood Magic Victim.png| A Templar slain by Blood Magic See also References Category:Blood magic Category:Specialization lore